This invention relates generally to the field of performance evaluation and more specifically to processing performance data describing a relationship between a provider and a client.
Effective communication between a provider and a client may improve the relationship between the provider and the client. For example, a provider that provides a service to a client may receive feedback from the client that may be used to improve the service. Communication between a provider and a client, however, typically becomes more difficult as the provider""s client base grows.
In accordance with the present invention, a method, a system, and logic for processing performance data are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed techniques.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, processing performance data includes receiving performance data comprising quantitative data gathered according to at least one metric. The quantitative data is evaluated according to the at least one metric to generate at least one quantitative data rating. Performance data comprising client data gathered from a client is received and evaluated to generate at least one client data rating. Performance data comprising provider data gathered from a provider is received and evaluated to generate at least one provider data rating. The at least one quantitative data rating, the at least one client data rating, and the at least one provider data rating are reported.
Certain embodiments of the invention may provide the following technical advantages. A technical advantage of one embodiment may be that performance data describing the actual performance of a provider, performance data gathered from a client, and performance data gathered from the provider may be readily accessed and displayed. Displaying the performance data from the different sources may allow a user to effectively identify inconsistent views about the state of the relationship, which may allow a provider to address problems and thus enhance the relationship. Another technical advantage of one embodiment may be that the performance data is displayed in real-time. Displaying the performance data in real-time may allow a provider to monitor the pulse of the relationship and to respond quickly to a problem or to client feedback. Displaying the performance data may also allow a provider to readily track the progress of a response to a problem.
Another technical advantage of one embodiment may be that the performance data may be reported to a provider and a client. Reporting the data to both a provider and a client may improve communication and understanding between the client and the provider, and may establish a feeling of trust between the client and provider. The client may also gain insight into the provider""s performance. Another technical advantage of one embodiment may be that the performance data may be evaluated according to a metric to generate a quantitative data rating. The quantitative data rating may be displayed along with ratings generated from qualitative data gathered from the client and the provider in order to present a description of the relationship between the provider and the client. Another technical advantage of one embodiment may be that referenceability may be measured. A provider may use a good referenceability rating to attract additional clients.
Another advantage of one embodiment may be that data may be aggregated and disaggregated with respect to attributes such as client geography or industry, service line or offering, service location, or point of delivery. Performance data for a large number of clients may be combined with respect to common features to provide consistent and reconcilable answers to a variety of business questions, such as: What are the key drivers of client satisfaction? Which clients are affected by a problem originating in a single service line or point of delivery?
Consequently, certain embodiments of the invention may allow a provider to provide xe2x80x9cService Excellencexe2x80x9d to a client.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.